


Magnificent Duo

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [20]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: The tags say everything don't they?Okay, so I wrote a blow job scene, and then thought "I can't just post this", so I kinda fleshed it out a little bit. It still got no plot, but I added some wild west aesthetic to it. It's not an AU, they are just on a planet that's got a wild west theme to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really was never going to post smut... This just sort of happened. I'm sorry.

They are undercover, they don't even have their rings on them, wrapped up in a situation that's rapidly devolving into the plot of The Maginificent Seven, except it's just Kyle, Guy, and the woman who called for assistance. The planet they've ended up on has a culture which not only resembles the American wild west, _everything_ is exactly like the movies. There's even a poor, small, town terrorized by a vicious criminal, with a lot of men following him, and in the morning Kyle and Guy will go up against him.

The sun is setting, and dusk settles over the dusty town, a breeze cooling them off after a hot day, when Guy pulls Kyle in between two houses.

“Guy,” Kyle hisses, as he's pushed up against a wall, the rest of his sentence is swallowed by Guy's mouth pressed against his own, and Kyle melts into the kiss immediately. Kyle's hands going up to dig his fingers into Guy's hair, the black bowler hat the man had been wearing lost sometime earlier.

Guy sucks on Kyle's bottom lip and slips a leg inbetween Kyle's, and Kyle grinds down on Guy's thigh. He's had this low level sense of excitement coursing through him all day, coupled with the slight trepidation about the next day, and as stupid as this is, it feels like he's going to explode unless he gets to vent all of this built up energy.

“If anyone sees us they'll kill us,” Kyle says, when the kiss ends.

He's heard enough insults between the natives to know they won't take too kindly to two men together, despite the fact that Guy and Kyle are putting their lives on the line to save them and this town.

“They won't see us,” Guy says, eyes glinting with heat that makes Kyle lick his lips.

A crate is standing in the opening to the alley they are in, about as tall as Kyle's waist – _maybe_ – and it's not dark out yet. If anyone were to look in their direction there is no hiding what's going on. A small thrill goes down Kyle's body and straight to his cock.

Guy moves his hands, pushing aside the duster Kyle is wearing, to put his hands on Kyle's ass, pulling him even closer, and Kyle drops his hands to Guy's arms.

“You've no idea how hard it's been, not putting my hands on you, all day,” Guy growls against Kyle's lips.

Kyle knows. Kyle understands. Kyle has felt the same. Not only has he missed the casual touches he gets from Guy on a daily basis – standing too close together, their hands brushing together. A hand on his shoulder, or his arm. A palm resting on the small of his back. Not to mention the amount of attention Kyle's ass gets from Guy in a day – he's also had trouble not touching Guy as well, especially considering what the man's been wearing all day. Guy didn't pick a duster, and so walked around in just a shirt with the buttons unbuttoned all the way to the top button of his waistcoat. Showing off a tempting, tease, of his chest, which had been glistening with sweat in the hot sun.

Kyle gives in to the impulse and leans forward licking the still sun-warmed strip of skin. Guy moans appreciatively and Kyle continues up across Guy's collarbone, and starts sucking and biting at Guy's neck, right over a fading hickey, determined to make a new one. Guy's called Kyle a vampire more than once, and threatened to start wearing turtlenecks again to hide the evidence of Kyle's work – he did actually put on a turtleneck once. Kyle had sulked for half a day until Guy, laughing, changed into a shirt that showed off the marks Kyle had left on Guy's skin for all the world to see.

Meanwhile Guy lets go of Kyle's ass, and moves his hands to Kyle's gunbelt instead. Unbuckling it, and letting it fall to the ground with a thump. Kyle applies a little bit of teeth, and Guy hisses. Kyle smiles and licks the mark in an apology, though Guy knows it isn't one, but he still tilts his head to give Kyle more access, and he shivers against Kyle's body when Kyle starts sucking another hickey on Guy's neck.

Guy opens Kyle's pants, and Kyle who isn't wearing underwar, gasps wetly against Guy's skin when a strong hand wrap around his cock.

“Let me,” Guy mumbles, but doesn't say what Kyle should let him do, but then Guy sinks to his knees, and pushes Kyle's pants down. Kyle bites his bottom lip.

Suddenly he hears a sound and he whips his head round to look out into the street. One of the natives walks past, on the opposite end of the street, leading a horse, but he isn't even looking in the direction of Kyle. For a flash of a second though, Kyle imagines the stranger looking, and he can't help the way his cock twitches, filling out a little bit more. When he looks down, Guy arches an eyebrow.

“Is it the danger or the exhibitionism?” Guy asks, voice low and hoarse. “Both?”

“Shut up,” Kyle mutters. He doesn't know. He just feels hot, and the way Guy looks when he turns his head to look at Kyle's cock, an almost hungry expression on his face, makes him feel even hotter and desperate. As soon as Guy's mouth is on his cock, all thoughts fly away, and leaves his mind peacefully empty. Kyle lets out a moan, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, but he can't keep them close for long, he has to watch. Guy's lips wrapped around Kyle's cock, the wet heat perfect.

Guy on his knees in front of Kyle, has always been enough of a turn on, but now, with all of that pent up energy from the day of not being able to touch, and finally having Guy here, he struggles to not just thrust deep down Guy's throat before he's ready for it. Kyle swallows past a lump in his throat. He's trying not to tighten his hold on Guy's ears and hair too much, but just like holding his hips still, its a struggle. Especially with the way Guy is looking up at him, through his ridiculous long, distracting, eye lashes.

Guy always sucks cock with this expression of complete enjoyment, and he's good at it – Guy is good at a great many things, and during sex it's nearly impossible for Kyle not to stroke the man's ego – Kyle has sad as much in the past. Once leading to Guy letting go of Kyle's cock to grin at him and say: _“Little bit of prectice, a lot of natural talent”_ Kyle can't help wondering sometimes who Guy's been practicing with before Kyle, because it was obvious from the moment they started fucking that Kyle wasn't the first guy that Guy's been with.

They haven't had a converation about exes – Kyle guesses that Guy hasn't bothered to ask, because it's not like its a big secret who Kyle has dated, and Kyle hasn't managed to ask either. He thinks that whoever the man or men, Guy has been with before are probaly strangers, maybe from before Guy became a hero, or random civilians since. However, sometimes he can't help that jealous streak from making him wonder if perhaps someone else from their community has seen Guy like this? Have one of them seen Guy with an expression of pure bliss on their face, have they heard the moans and gasps coming from Guy's mouth that Kyle can never get enough of hearing? Thinking about it makes his stomach turn, and he feels guilty. He can't ask either, because what if Guy confirms it is another hero, and what if it is someone Kyle knows? He doesn't think he'll be able to look them in the eye again.

Guy's moan around his cock pulls him back to the present, and sends shivers through Kyle's body. Guy's eyes closes and Kyle loses control for a second, his hips thrusting and he can feel the back of Guy's throat against the head of his cock, and Guy makes a gagging sound. A little bit of spit dribbling out the corner of Guy's mouth, and down his chin, but he doesn't pull back. Kyle pulls back instead, and Guy gasps for a breath, and then moans, his hands gripping Kyle's hips and pulling him closer again. Kyle has to use all his willpower to not just thrust in deep again. Instead he moves one of his hands to cup Guy's cheek, his face flushed red and his skin hot against Kyle's palm.

Kyle's chest is bursting with emotion, twisting into this desperate need, because in the morning they are going to be going into battle, without their rings, to preserve the natives from knowing about outer space and aliens too soon. Kyle isn't so much worried about himself, as he is worried about Guy. Worried about losing him.

Guy moans around his cock, again and Kyle shivers with pleasure. This isn't just about not having been allowed to be as close as they usually are in a day. It's about reassurance, about silent promises they are going to have to try and keep.

Guy's licking the head of Kyle's cock, making the most delicous noises of enjoyment, and Kyle feels his balls tighten. All thoughts disappearing again from his mind. He's close, and he lets go of Guy and grabs hold of the base of his cock, pulling back enough to slip out of Guy's mouth. Guy leans forward, mouth chasing after, but Kyle pulls back a little bit more, so that the tip of his cock rests lightly against Guy's wet, plump, bottom lip. It only takes him a few strokes from his own hand for him to start coming. The first spurt of come landing in Guy's mouth, and coating his lips. Kyle moves and streaks of come lands on Guy's cheek and across the bridge of his nose. Kyle throws his head back and moans, come continuing to spurt from his cock, and he's panting by the end of it.

He opens his eyes again, unaware that he closed them. White lines of come are connecting Guy's freckles, and a single thought flies through Kyle's mind – _mine_. He catches Guy's gaze as he is looking up at Kyle, looking flushed and perfect, his own hand working furiously over his own cock. Kyle sinks down to his knees, one hand still on Guy's cheek, the other going to the back of Guy's head, fingers tangling in Guy's hair. He pulls him in, licking a stripe across Guy's cheek, tasting his own come.

“I'm never letting you go,” Kyle whispers against Guy's skin. Guy whimpers, shudders and leans in closer to Kyle. Kyle uses his right hand to reach down and grasp Guy's cock.

“You're mine,” Kyle says. Voicing something he usually would only imply. Kyle continues to lick his come off of Guy's face.

“Possessive much,” Guy grunts, but thre's something fragile in the way he looks at Kyle which twists something in Kyle's chest.

“You love it,” Kyle mumbles.

“You know it,” Guy says, masking the desperate thing in his eyes and voice with familiar cockiness. Kyle sees him start to grin, but then his mouth forms an 'o' instead, lips shiny and red, and moans because of the way Kyle's twisting his hand in just the way he knows Guy loves. Kyle leans in and kisses him, at the same time as Guy comes while moaning into Kyle's mouth.

Guy is panting and their kissing turns more into just them leaning their foreheads together, and breathing the same air in the inch between their mouths. Kyle has one hand on the back of Guy's head, and Guy's hand is warm against the back of Kyle's neck.

“Same, by the way,” Guy says when he's regained his breath. “I am never letting you go either,” Guy whispers against Kyle's lips, and Kyle kisses him again. Slow and deep, and filled with all that he feels for Guy, which is more than he can ever voice.

They are going to survive the coming day, because Kyle is not ready to let go yet, not that he will ever be ready for that.


End file.
